The Sim Life
by EmyAV
Summary: Our main character moves to Sunset Valley to start a new life. Through the trials of life, the character finds out who they really are. Will we see someone who "makes it" in life or will our character "fail"? That is for us to see..


**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted.**

**Author's Note: This is an experimental story means to get me out of my writers block. I honestly don't know if anything will happen with this story. Enjoy anyhow!**

* * *

**-Day One: Sunday 9AM-**

The yellow cab pulled up to a small house with purple siding. The area looked dumpy but the house was only a little over $30,000! Plus, it was pretty close to the city. It would have to make due for now. I paid the cab fare and quickly walked through the house's metal doors. The interior matched the ugly purple siding of the exterior's siding but has the addition of an even more hideous canary yellow wallpaper. Heck, the interior walls were covered with the ugly purple and yellow wallpaper!

I sighed and sat on the middle of the cheap couch of my living room. I suppose the good thing about the house was that it came with furniture – crappy furniture, but tolerable at least. I suppose I could fix up the house at some point. I found the remote to the old television that also came with the house in between two sofa cushion. The remote had scratched off paint and sticky stuff all over it. Some of the buttons were stuck in place. As a matter of fact, the only buttons that I could use were the power, volume, and channel buttons. I powered on the TV and flicked through the channels; which weren't much, only three of them came with the TV: the local news station, a cartoon station, and a station with tacky soap operas. I decided to stick to the cartoons since my favorite show happened to be on – Pocket People.

**-Sunday 1PM-**

I was content on my couch as there turned out to be a marathon of Pocket People. Later on, another favorite show of mine, Dueling Girls, would come on too. Sadly, I was pulled out of nostalgia by an incessant doorbell ringing and very rude door knocking. "Open up!" yelled out what sounded like a young man.

I looked through my kitchen windows to see two elders and a young man. The elders were hippies that looked like they were together and the younger man was a shady sort. He also seemed pretty impatient. The trio looked straight at me and I silently cursed myself for forgetting that I hadn't yet bought shades. I honestly can't handle company especially when they're strangers…I grudgingly opened the door to greet them and invite them inside. However, as soon as the front doors cracked open, the younger man pushed the doors and made himself comfortable on my couch. I watched in awe as he silently flicked the television's channels to the news station.

I turned to the elders whom wore a sympathetic look on their faces. "That's Morgan…He's the local thief here in Sunset Valley. He's strange but you get used to him eventually." The elder woman smile warmly. "Anyway, im Lily and this is my husband ohnny!"

"Umm…okay?" I replied. "Well, come inside I guess…"

"Oh we can't dear! Ol' Johnny and I have a concert to play at the theater tonight and we have to get there early for practice. We decided to stop by for a sec to welcome you to the neighborhood. And to bring you a present of course!" Lily waved for Johnny to come over. Out of nowhere, he pulled a cake from behind him. attached to the plastic covering the cake was a "welcome home" card. "If you need anything or just want to chat, our number is written inside the card." Lily smiled again. ""Well, take care sweetheart. Toodles!" The elderly couple ran toward a cab that appeared out of nowhere and disappeared into it.

I turned around to a billow of smoke. Immediately, the smoke detector rang. Morgan had silently moved to the kitchen and burned what look like pancakes. ""What did you do?! How is it even possible to set fire to pancakes?!" I yelled as I turned the sink faucets. I couldn't seem to find a bowl anywhere to fill with water so I just grabbed the burning pan and threw it into a sink. A sizzle and a cloud of steam flew up. Morgan proceeded to pat out the remaining fire on the stove with his jacket.

Bursting through the doors were two firemen. "What happened here?" asked one of them. "We had a small kitchen fire…my friend here managed to put it out. Sorry for be a bother to you guys." replied Morgan. "Be careful next time!" yelled the other firemen. They left as quickly as they had come leaving Morgan and I to give each other blank stares.

"Help me clean this up." I said pulling the pan out of the sink. The water had early filled up the sink, its water blackened by the now soggy clumps of black pancake.

"Uh…I have to go. I've got a thing to do. See you later."

"What?!" I asked angrily. Morgan quickly ran out of the house, slamming the front doors behind him. I sighed shaking my head. "_what. An. Ass._" I thought. "_Well, the house isn't going to clean itself up._" The sink made a loud noise as the remaining water went down the drain. Black pieces of pancake and butter remained throughout the kitchen. I sighed again, pulling out kitchen supplies from a cupboard.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Comment what you want the OC to look like and what job he / she / it will have. The majority wins.**


End file.
